


The Less I Know The Better

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol gets some bad news about her position at her furniture store. Therese doesn’t do a good job comforting her.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 24





	The Less I Know The Better

“Carol, do you know why I called you into my office?”

A cloud of smoke filtered the air, making it difficult to see the manager, Roy Hilbridge, behind his desk. He sloughed comfortably in a three-piece suit with a large stogie clutched in his left hairy hand. He was puffing away waiting for an answer. Carol lowered her pocketbook which fell between her ankles. She looked genuinely perplexed.

“No, Mr. Hilbridge.”

“I’ve just got word we are _downsizing_ the company. Do you have any idea what that means?” 

Carol’s eyes filled with worry. She squirmed a bit in her cushioned seat, opening her mouth to answer, but the man had beat her to the punch.

“It means, we are getting rid of your position as Sales Head Assistant. You’ll drop back as regular Sales Associate.” The smoke cloud lingering the room wavered directly in the blonde’s face. Carol sputtered out coughing, thinking how much she was considering to quit the bad habit. She had removed a handkerchief out from her bag and tried covering her mouth from inhaling anymore smoke. Her boss didn’t seem to pay attention to her. He sat, inhaling, nonchalant.

“Can they do that?” 

Hours later, Therese stood next to Carol on the sidewalk after hearing the news. She side-glance pedestrians moving past them in their finest, city attire clothes. 

“It’s already been done,” Carol mumbled, slinging her purse over one shoulder. “My paycheck’s been cut. I’ve downgraded, darling.”

“You had customers praising you. It seemed like you had everything made,” Therese said, biting her lip.

“Thank you for the reminder, Therese,” Carol scowled, shuddering out a breath.


End file.
